ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Double Ben
Double Ben is a halloween special for both BTUAM & BTMW. It is canon to BTMW and is the first episode in the second season. Summary Ben (BTUAM) becomes Clockwork and accidentally ends up in Ben (BTMW)'s world. They decide to go trick-or-treating together, in their alien forms, but they find out that people were turning into the costumes they dressed in. Ben (BTUAM) was running through a park as Wildmutt. Someone threw a frisbee and he could not help but chase it. Wildmutt chased it through a fence and fell into a sewer. He reverted to Ben. 'Ow!' he complained as he rubbed his head. Ben climbed out of the sewer and saw two jokers laughing at him. 'You think that is funny, how about I give you a faceful of... RAAAAATH!' Ben shouted as he transformed. The jokesters were still laughing when Rath felt a prickle on his butt. He turned and saw that someone had drawn a rude picture and pinned it to his butt. Rath growled loudly and lurched at them. The pranksters pulled out cat treats and watched as Rath was mesmerised by the fish-shaped treat. Rath managed to raise his hand to his chest and become Brainstorm. Brainstorm zapped them with electricity. 'How do you like that?' he asked. But then they pulled out tartar sauce and squirted it all over Brainstorm. 'Mmmm, dinner' they said and continued laughing. Brainstorm began getting angrier, revealing a dark side. 'Clockwork!' he shouted. The two pranksters were still laughing as one walked up and took a wizz on Clockwork's leg. 'Oh no! The robot's leg is going to rust.' Clockwork laughed as he raised a palm and shot a green energy beam. The prankster that peed on Clockwork was hit and flew backwards. The two remaining pranksters stopped laughing. 'Bye' Clockwork said as he shot a time portal, sending them all ''back to the 16th century. Clockwork laughed loudly but a lady began to shout at him. 'YOU THINK THAT IS FUNNY? Those three human boys are stuck in whatever time or dimension you sent them to!' she shouted. 'Calm down, I left a portal there that only they could see and that would send them home. Now get lost or I will send you into the 16th century too!' Clockwork threatened. The lady ran off. 'Hmmm...' Clockwork though. He raised a palm and opened a portal into the time stream, then stepped through. Inside the time stream he looked through his dimensions. He saw a portal with himself, swinging an axe around. 'Lame' he laughed. He walked over to another one with him becoming a super giant all powerful cool alien. 'Yes!' he said. Clockwork stepped back, getting ready to jump into the portal, but he fell backwards into the BTMW portal. ''In the BTMW universe... Ben (BTMW) was fighting a robot with the Best Axe. He was running towards it just as he began to run in slow motion. He looked above and saw Clockwork, slowing down time above and beneath him as he fell. Clockwork landed slowly, but heavily on Ben (BTMW). The robot laughed. 'Rah!' Ben (BTMW) shouted as he shot an energy beam from his axe. The robot turned to rubble. 'YOU!' he shouted as he turned to Ben (BTUAM), who was still Clockwork. Clockwork looked up. Ben (BTMW) stormed over to him, kicking Clockwork in the head. 'I thought I already absorbed you!' Ben (BTMW) lowered the Best Axe to absorb Clockwork. Nothing happened. 'What the...?' he asked himself as he stepped back, scared. Clockwork reverted to Ben (BTUAM). 'What are you doing? Trying to decapitate me?' Ben (BTUAM) asked. Ben (BTMW) lowered his hand and the Best Axe disappeared. 'Sorry, I was trying to absorb you...' he said awkwardly. Ben (BTUAM) looked confused. 'Sit down, I'll explain.' 'Whoa! So you lost every alien in the Ultimatrix and now have to use just weapons to fight?' Ben (BTUAM) asked. Ben (BTMW) nodded. 'Man, I hope I never lose access to my aliens.' 'It's not like I can't transform, I can. It is called bloodstream transforming. The Ultimatrix merges with your DNA, leaving a sample of every alien you have ever become running through your veins. If I concentrate hard enough I can transform, but it is really hard to transform back' Ben (BTMW) explained. There was an awkward silence. 'Hey, isn't today halloween?' he asked. Ben (BTUAM) looked at his Ultimatrix. 'Yup!' he answered. 'Want to go trick-or-treating?' 'Well, I haven't been since I was twelve, but sure! Aren't you a bit too old?' Ben (BTUAM) asked. 'Nah, I'm only twenty. From what I have heard from Paradox, I kinda want to enjoy my childhood, even though I am an adult and all...' Ben (BTMW) explained. Ben (BTUAM) looked at the Ultimatrix. 'Hey, it's 7:30 pm, we should probably go trick-or-treating now.' Ben (BTMW) nodded and began concentrating. 'Ripjaws!' he shouted. Ben (BTUAM) began scrolling through the Ultimatrix. 'Ultimate Humongousaur!' he shouted. The two walked off towards some houses. Both Bens knocked on the door, although Ben (BTUAM) nearly knocked it down. The door opened. 'Trick-or-treat' Ultimate Humongousaur said darkly. 'Wow, I love your costume! Is that a hologram, or did you put on a giant suit?' a woman said. Her partner grabbed a handful of lollies and put them into Ultimate Humongousaur's hand. Ripjaws got less candy put into his paper bag. Ripjaws began growling, dislocated his jaws and grabbed the whole bowl of candy in his mouth, eating it all. 'It's me, Ben 10!' he shouted angrily as he walked off. Ultimate Humongousaur followed. 'Hey, Ripjaws, how come you can breath?' he asked. 'Well, as you age you can breath more oxygen without dehydrating. But, because I am just using a bloodstream transformation I can breath without dehydrating' Ripjaws explained. Ultimate Humungousaur looked at him in awe. As they walked on, Ben (BTUAM) noticed something a little odd, a boy dressed as a vampire became a bat and flew off. 'I think we had better check that out...' Ben (BTUAM; lets just call him BTUAM) said. 'Yeah... Brainstorm!' Ben (BTMW; let's just call him BTMW) shouted as he transformed. Brainstorm shot a cage made of electricity and captured the bat, he then pulled it in closer. The bat squirmed around but BTUAM formed his hand into a gun and aimed it right at the bat's face. The bat stopped squirming. 'This is a real bat' Brainstorm exclaimed. 'Are you sure?' BTUAM asked. 'Positive. I wonder what could have made that boy become a real bat, everyone knows that vampires are fake' Brainstorm thought. 'Uhh, Brainstorm...' BTUAM said nervously. 'What is it?' Brainstorm asked. 'It looks like everyone is transforming into their costumes...' BTMW looked around and saw as mummies and fairies and werewolves stepped closer to them. 'Uh-oh' they said simultaneously. 'Ultimate Humongousaur!' BTMW shouted as he transformed from Brainstorm to Ultimate Humongousaur. The two Ultimates morphed their hands into guns and began shooting the monsters away. The faries and vampires were easy, but the mummies and werewolves were indestructible. 'Upchuck!' BTUAM shouted. He shot his four tongues out and ran around, unwrapping the mummies. BTMW became Blitzwolfer and ran around fighting the werewolves. When all the werewolves were defeated and returned to their human forms, BTMW became Heatblast and started burning the mummies. Everyone was defeated and BTMW began his slow transformation back to human. 'I wonder what is going on...' he thought. BTUAM picked up some frog-like slime. 'I think I know exactly what is going on...' he said. 'Grey Matter.' BTUAM was Stinkfly and was carrying BTMW to Los Soledad. 'Man, I never realised I stank so much when I was Stinkfly' BTMW complained. 'I could drop you right here and make you walk away after being injured' BTUAM threatened. BTMW smirked. 'Do it, I dare you. No seriously, do it.' BTUAM dropped BTMW, but BTMW activated his Weapontrix and created the Axe, then the Best Axe and began flying towards Los Soledad. When they got to Los Soledad, Stinkfly reverted to Ben. Ben still had the Grey Matter goop on his fingers and he rubbed it onto the floor. Then he transformed into Wildmutt, then Ultimate Wildmutt and began sniffing out Grey Matter. BTMW became XLR8 and followed Ultimate Wildmutt into a room where Grey Matter was sitting on a stool, controlling innocent children. 'Happy haloween!' Ultimate Wildmutt growled as he stepped in. Grey Matter literally jumped 5 ft into the air from the surprise. 'GUARDS!' he shouted in his squeaky voice. Monsters stepped out of nowhere. 'Ben! Go get Grey Matter, I will hold them off!' BTUAM shouted as he began fighting. XLR8 ran around and found Grey Matter trying to escape. XLR8 pulled him out of a crack in the window and dropped him on the floor. 'Time for you to come with me...' XLR8 said. He held his hands in a sword position and a sword appeared in his hands. He tried to slash at Grey Matter but a giant statue popped out from the ground. XLR8 slashed his sword at the statue, but it blocked. He continued to fight it but finally stopped the statue. The statue shattered to dust on the ground and Grey Matter dropped to the floor. 'FINALLY!' XLR8 shouted. He aimed the sword at Grey Matter and attempted to absorb him, but Grey Matter managed to escape. Ben, glumly, ran around the corner and began helping Ultimate Wildmutt defeat the monsters. Finally, they turned to human and teleported away, but more monsters came from the room. 'QUICK! XLR8, SMASH THAT CONTROL PANEL!' Ultimate Wildmutt shouted. XLR8 ran over and smashed the small machine and all the monsters teleported away. 'Phew...' BTUAM said as he reverted to normal. 'Y'know, it's time for me to go home. Thanks for the best halloween ever!' BTUAM thanked as he hugged BTMW. 'No worries!' BTMW said, hugging back. BTUAM transformed into Clockwork. 'I'm going to save you the time and teleport you to when you are home and have reverted to human' BTUAM said happily. He did so, and then created a portal and teleported home himself. Characters *Ben (BTUAM) *Ben (BTMW) Villains *Robot *Hypnotized People *Grey Matter Weapons Used *Best Axe (2x) *Axe *Sword Aliens Used *Wildmutt *Rath *Brainstorm *Clockwork (x2) *Ultimate Humongousaur *Upchuck *Stinkfly *Wildmutt *Ultimate Wildmutt Blood Stream Transformations *Ripjaws *Brainstorm *Ultimate Humongousaur *Blitzwolfer *Heatblast *XLR8 Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Master Weaponry Category:ET